


Doppelganger

by OfDarknessAndLight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Doppelganger, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Other, The Force, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDarknessAndLight/pseuds/OfDarknessAndLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a devious notion to create a Force projection of himself as a surprise for his lover, General Hux.  As he works through learning the new ability, Ren learns that self-love may not be such a bad thing after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot short solo. The idea began as a starter for a Ren/Hux/Ren threesome, but I got carried away and this silly little short was born. Hope you enjoy it!!  
> Let me know what you think! XD

Kylo Ren had been busy all day in the library on board the Finalizer. He'd been pouring over ancient manuscripts and updated tomes digitized in holorecordings, searching for a technique he'd overheard talk about in a seedy cantina on one of his away missions. The lowlifes at the bar had been drunk and unseemly, but the subject matter had intrigued Ren, and he was determined to learn whether it was possible. It was a Force power known as the Doppelganger, or Similfuturus, and it involved the creation of a perfect duplicate of the Force user. This duplicate could interact with its environment through the use of telekinesis, and was virtually indistinguishable from the true individual. The idea had fascinated Ren for days, and he kept turning it over and over in the back of his mind. Today, however, it had finally occurred to him that this ability could be useful for much more than combat. It could be useful for pleasure as well. Once the thought had taken root in his mind, Ren had become obsessed with the idea. He had a hunch that his lover would be open to the idea as well - more than open to it, if he knew General Hux at all. So this day, the Force user had sequestered himself in the library where the Sith archives were housed, and barred the doors. After hours of study and hours more of concentrated practice, Kylo had finally managed to create an exact duplicate of himself. The focus it took to keep the image intact was intense, but he soon grew accustomed to it, and then moved on to telekinesis. Kylo rose, circling his new clone like a tiger circling its prey. He examined it from every angle, and then, using the Force, he made the clone lift one of the books off the table. The projection picked up the book and held it in one hand before transferring it to the other, and finally, putting it back down on the table. Kylo grinned widely. This was good. This was very, very good. 

Kylo stepped closer to the doppelganger, and reached out to touch it. On his first attempt, the knight's hand slipped straight through the image, as if it were a puff of smoke, or a rainbow on a stormy day. He furrowed his brow. This was crucial if it was going to work the way he had in mind. The trick was to concentrate on moving not only his own body, but that of his clone as well. He took a deep breath and focused all his effort into making the projection solid -giving it weight and depth - and reached out again, slowly, with one hand. His fingers came in contact with solid flesh. It was cool to the touch - not warm like a human body - but it was solid, and smooth, and felt exactly like human skin. His lips twitched up into a wicked grin as his hand moved up to run fingers through the shiny black locks. The hair was exactly like his own. It looked the same and felt the same, and it moved in the same way as his own. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him - a test. It felt...wrong. Yet it was essential to know whether the evening's events he had planned would actually work. Kylo took a step closer to his doppelganger. They were now standing toe to toe, at the exact same height, they stared straight into each other's eyes, and Kylo mused at how the colors refracted in those pale rich brown irises. He'd never spent much time looking in the mirror at his own eyes, but staring at them from the outside, he had to admit they were beautiful to behold. He couldn't understand why, but he suddenly felt shy - embarrassed. As if the projection before him were an actual living, breathing entity - an identical twin, perhaps, or some freak of nature of which one hears from time to time. 

"No, Ren, it is not a real person. It is only a projection of yourself. You /must/ do this." He scorned himself for the foolish emotions that washed over him. Everything about this encounter felt wrong, and yet...he couldn't deny that it was appealing. With excruciating caution, Ren slowly reached out a hand and stroked the cheek of his projection. He frowned, realizing that the clone showed absolutely no reaction to being touched. This would not do. With a bit more focus, he manipulated the clone to lean into his touch. It closed its eyes and smiled, breathing....how was it breathing? Yet, it was. It breathed out a cool puff of air from its mouth in a sigh, and Kylo smiled. Better. 

Next test. Kylo leaned in close. If he focused, he could feel the clone's breath on his face. It was cool, with no odor, Just a puff of air. Leaning closer still, Kylo brushed his lips against those of his projection. They were soft and supple, but cool. Once again, there was no warmth. It was not perfectly life-like, but it was close enough. Kylo pressed his lips more firmly against the cool lips of his counterpart, and parted those lips with his tongue. A mirror image greeted him - another tongue just like his own, only cool. It was an intriguing sensation - bizarre, but not altogether unpleasant. Kylo placed his hands on the clone's shoulders, and pulled him forward to deepen the kiss, and the clone performed in turn, as Kylo dictated through the Force. 

Abruptly, he let go of the image, pushing it backward a step. Ren was disturbed to find that his body was reacting to the experience just like it would if he were kissing Hux. He squinted at the clone, but the clone did not squint back. It simply stood there, staring straight ahead. "Right. It's not real. It's only a projection of myself," he reminded himself. This was ludicrous. And yet... Kylo thought of the General, of how he was doing this all for Hux. He wanted to please his lover, and this was the way he knew he could do that. This was not for /his/ pleasure, but for his lover's, and there was one final test to perform. 

With a pained expression, Kylo stepped forward and reached out a hand. He drew it back, shaking his head. "No, no, no, this is /wrong/." But he /had/ to know whether it would work or not. Because if it didn't, the evening's plans would be completely ruined, and he didn't want to humiliate himself in front of his lover, /or/ let Hux down by it all falling through at the last moment. So with a deep breath and a nod of resolution, Ren thrust forward his hand and cupped the projection's groin with the palm of his hand. Everything was there, intact, as it should be. One...two testacles rolled beneath his fingers as he moved them. Ren swallowed hard as his fingers trailed forward, but just as he made contact with the clone's member, his hand flew upward, nearly slapping himself in the face. "Force!" he swore, realizing he'd lost control of the image for just a split second. He'd allowed himself to be distracted by what he was feeling, and he'd let the image go. 

With furrowed brow, he returned his focus to the image before him, resculpting it with weight and girth. He focused on the genital area - focused on a state of arousal, and suddenly felt a solid bulge beneath the projected fabric the image was wearing. His eyes widened as the erection grew until it was rock solid. Force, this was all wrong. He felt so dirty, and yet... his own body was reacting in kind. He found that he was so aroused, his pants had become tight around his pelvis. 

Kylo dropped his hand. The test was complete. That was all he needed to know. The ability was real, and he had been able to master it in the course of several hours. Everything was set for that night, and he felt certain that his lover would enjoy this. Kylo blinked several times, clearing his mind as the image evaporated into thin air. As if it had never been there in the first place. Of course. Because it /hadn't/ been there. Or had it? One glance down at Ren's insistent arousal told him that it had been, even if it was only in his mind. His fingers ran slowly over the bulge in his trousers and he shuddered slightly. He needed Hux. Now. Pulling his datapad from within his robes, he typed out a frantic message. 

Hux,  
Have something very special planned for this evening. I need you. Please hurry.  
Love,  
Ren 

Shoving the datapad back into the pocket in his robes, Kylo returned to his private quarters, suddenly very thankful that his uniform covered every part of his body completely.


End file.
